fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Tamura Meimi
Years Old |height= 159cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= September, 2010 / 4th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Tamura Meimi is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Tamura Meimi * Birth Date: October 30, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Gunma, Japan * Status: **2010-09-29: SKE48 Member **2010-12-06: Team E Member **2013-04-13: Team S Member **2016-05-30: Graduated * Favorite Subject: Music, art * Favorite Animal: Loves all animals. * Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors * '''Favorite Food: '''Squid soumen, plum konbu, scallop strings. * '''Favorite English Phrase: "For you" * Hobby: '''Playing with her dog * '''Special Skill: '''Room arrangement, sports, doing hair. * '''Strong Point: Being energetic * Weak Point: Being rough and openhanded Trivia * Her mother, Ayako, was a Troupe Organizer, and acted at Gunma Prefecture in Japan. * She has an older sister named Tamura Karen. She also has two pet dogs named Pon-chan and Non-chan. * On October 12, 2013, Tamura’s grandmother passed away. * She graduated from high school on March 26, 2017. * She gets along best with Nakanishi Kana. * Prior to joining SKE48, she was a part of an acting program called Musical Village, which her mother and sister inspired her to join. * She'd like to take Wada Ayaka to see Wicked. * Her audition number was 13. * She is good at imitating synchronized swimming and goldfish. * On her days off from work, she spends most of her time playing with her dog. * She has stated; "I'm still a novice at singing and dancing but, I'm trying my very very best everyday to improve". * She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. * She said if a thief came she'd feel that Tanaka Reina would come protect her. * She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko, because her overall personality is cute. * Describes her personality as loud. * Kept a dog she found in a cardboard box in January 2012. * She likes Chickadees. * She tends to her bangs because she doesn't want to keep on plucking her eyebrows. * She believes that Tsugunaga Momoko is the both most energetic and mellowest member of SKE48. She explains that Tsugunaga has the ability to go both ways like an on-off switch, in which she personally believes she has no control over. * She expressed her love for soy sauce and puts it on everything she eats, including salads and potatoes. * She has bad vision, but she is afraid to put in contacts. * In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Tamura: "She really does a lot of research on herself. She likes theatre and the way she can use her singing voice so freely is really cool. She never gets embarrassed by anything, so she’s always able to adopt the feelings of the main character in any song. I’m her senior but I really look up to her." * She really wanted to star in the musical Annie when she was younger and auditioned for it almost every year. Because she heard they were looking for shorter girls, she never drank milk during school lunch. In the end, she failed every year and would cry while listening to "Tomorrow" in the car on the way home. * On April 30, 2014, she released her first solo e-Hello! DVD titled May. * On December 20, 2015, she announced her graduation. She explained she wanted to start over and become a singer, as well as pursue her dream of becoming a musical actress. * On January 22, 2017, it was announced that she was cast as Honda Minako in the biographical musical minako -Taiyou ni Natta Utahime-'', performed from May 17 to 21. Honda was a classical singer and musical actress, who began her career in the '80s as a pop singer and passed away from leukemia in 2005. The musical director Nozawa Toru was involved in the production of Tamura's graduation concert and revealed that he only pictured Tamura in the role when he had the project idea. After being cast, she began vocal lessons to change her style from an idol singer into a musical actress. * On April 1, 2017, she announced she was cast in the Peacepit stage play ''Grand Guignol, the latest installment in playwright Suemitsu Kenichi's TRUMP series that also includes LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-''. It ran from July 29 to August 20. * On May 1, 2017, she joined BMI, which was also Honda Minako.'s former agency. * On May 17, 2017, she opened the Tamura Meimi Official Fanclub "Thanks!!". * On October 15, 2017, she performed in the music theater show ''Funfair. * On October 27, 2017, it was announced that she would participate in the Chikyuu no Otoko ni Akita Tokoro yo ~Aku Yu Respect Album released on November 15. The album featureed covers of hit songs written by the late award-winning lyricist Aku Yu. Tamura covered the 1975 song "Romance" by Iwasaki Hiromi. * From November 3 to November 26, 2017, she starred in the stage play Kyo no Keika at Meijiza, one of the oldest theaters in Japan. * On April 24, 2018, it was announced that she would star as the character Gerbera in the newest TRUMP series musical Marigold. The musical ran from August 25 to September 9 in Tokyo and Osaka. * On April 25, 2018, she digitally released her 2017 cover of the Iwasaki Hiromi song "Romance". * At her first one-man live held on May 12, 2018 at duo MUSIC EXCHANGE, Tamura announced that she would make her major debut as a solo singer under the Victor Entertainment record label in August. * On August 22, 2018, she digitally released her solo debut single "Kagayaite ~My dream goes on~", and it was released as a physical CD on September 26. * From October 11 to November 24, 2018, she performed in the musical adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin as Sanjo Tsubame. * On November 3, 2018, she performed in the annual Honda Minako. memorial concert, 2018 LIVE FOR LIFE Ongakusai, held at Nihonbashi Mitsui Hall. * On December 26, 2018, she released her second single "Mahou wo Ageru yo ~Magic In The Air~". * On March 20, 2019, she released her first mini album, titled Sprout. * On April 3, 2019, she began writing a column titled "Himegoto" for Yomiuri Shimbun 's weekly evening paper popstyle. * On April 8, 2019, it was announced that Tamura was casted as Amber in the Toho production of the musical Hairspray scheduled for June 2020. * On April 25, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On May 5 and 6, 2019, she performed in I Love Musical ~GIFT Anata ni Okuru Uta~. * On August 21, 2019, she released her third single "Butai". * From October 10 to October 25, 2019, performed as Jaquenetta in the Toho's production of LOVE’S LABOUR’S LOST -Koi no Honeorizon-'', which is a Japanese version of The Public Theater's 2013 musical adaptation of Shakespeare's Love's Labour's Lost. * On November 18, 2019, she appeared in the TRUMP series 10th ANNIVERSARY FINAL "Mayuki Dai Yakai" live and talk event held at Orchard Hall. * On November 24, 2019, she released her first cover album, TAMURA MEIMI COVERS, which contains seven of her favorite songs that she previously covered for the YouTube project "Tamura Meimi COVERS". The CD was only sold at the Tamura Meimi One-Man Live 2019 "Watashi no Akashi♡ Vol.3" held at Veats Shibuya. * On December 4, 2019, the ''Hairspray cast, including Tamura, will perform a number from the musical for the first night of Fuji TV's FNS Kayousai 2019. * On April 8, 2020, she will release her first studio album, Ichijiku, and her first video collection, CLIP&COVERS. Singles * Kataomoi Finally * Utsukushii Inazuma Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 4th Generation Category:1998